1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a drill bit adaptor for a hand-held power tool, such as an electric screwdriver.
2. Background Art
Many and varied are the attachments to hand-held power tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,298, to Lippacher, et al., entitled Hand-Held Tool with Detachable Tool Bit Chuck, for example, teaches a comples "snap on" tool chuck retained by a spring-biased clamp member retained in openings on the original tool spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,937, to Gutsche, entitled Elements for a Tool System, teaches a multi-pronged tool adaptor which fits into cavities between the chuck jaws, a tool, and the tool chuck body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,641, to Alves, entitled Clutch Engager Sleeve, discloses a clutch engager which threadedly engages an attached drill chuck. A washer presses upon the clutch engager.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,784, to Smith, entitled Cutting Tool Adaptor, teaches a tool adaptor comprising a sleeve mounting a chuck at the forward end and engaging the shank of a tool at the rear end.